


Four

by cat_77



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia has a problem.</p>
<hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Four

Olivia has a problem. She realizes this as she watches her husband hug her daughter in a park full of families at play. The problem is that she remembers. Four separate realities overlapping in her mind. Four separate lives destroyed to bring her to where she is today.

So she will go home and Etta will get her bath and she will wash away dirt and not blood and Olivia will never be surprised at the woman her daughter becomes. And when she goes to bed at night, she will not question whether Walter was wrong about the fourth shot.


End file.
